The Forgotten Original
by chickentikka99
Summary: Isabella is not who she says she is. In Forks she says that her name is Bella Swan, but in reality she is a liability. What will happen when she is needed for the sacrifice and Klaus comes and finds her or when she meets the Mystic Falls gang.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, erm, this is my first ever crossover fan-fic so I'm a bit nervous lol. Anyway this story is set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn for Twilight, and between season 2 and 3 for TVD. I must warn you that the evnts in season 3 on tv are NOT going to happen in this fan-fic. Sorry. Please R&R Thank You x

POV'S: Isabella, Damon and Klaus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tilight or TVD...awwww:'(... but I do own my characters...if there are some...haven't decided on that yet 

Please Enjoy

Danika X

* * *

Isabella POV:

I was sat in Edwards room, listening to him play the piano. Right now he was playing my lullaby, I loved the song because it reminded me of peace, of a time when you had no problems. I couldn't concentrate on the ballad though, thoughts of my family kept on suppressing my mind. Memories of Elijah and Finn and Kol, wrestling. Of Rebekah making daisy chains. Of the last few days that Henric was alive.

And the memories of Klaus.

I tried so hard to remember the human part of him but whenever I hear his name all I can see is the time he daggered me, then not a week later, the Patrova doppleganger pulled it out of my chest before she ran away.

The good parts of my brother was just a faded memory. He filled my eyes with terror from the day he stuck that thing in my undead heart. I wouldn't be suprised if all of my other siblings were in those tacky coffins he kept with him. That would mean that he would be coing for me next.

I was about to think about ways to get away from him but a shrilling scream snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over to Edward, who had stopped playing. He quickly stood and oicked me up, racing down stairs to see what all the commotion was.

Edward set me down on my feet and I saw Alice swaying back and forth. She must of had a vision. I rushed to her side and rubbed her back, soothing her. Her eyes opened slowly and she jerked away form me, as if my touch was ice to her. She looked at me in confusion and just shoke her head.

I was about to talk but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Alice, what did you see?" he said and walked over to her. Now everyone was looking at her. Poor Alice, I cou;d never have everyone look at me like that.

"Erm, there was this man with curly, sandy blonde hair and he was about 20. He was stood infront of 6 coffins. One of them were closed but the other five were open. There were three boys and two girls in them and they all had daggers in their hearts and their skin was grey." Alice stopped and shuddered.

I tried to meet her gaze but she wouldn't let me, so I walked over to Edward and sat down on the white couch with him.

"Did you recognize anyone in the coffins, sweetheart?" this time Esme spoke and put clear motherly concern into her voice. Alice took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I recognized one of them."

Now everyone were leaning forward in their seats to hear who was in the coffin. Maybe everyone knew the person. To be honest I had a clue of who were in teh coffins and I just hoped that she wouldn't say my name because I wasnn't ready to tell them my secret.

"It was...Bella!"

Everyone looked at me and I gulped. Oh Shit...

* * *

Damon's POV:

I was sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill with a beer in front of me. Today was just another 'How do we save Elena?' day. To be honest I was fed up with this sacrifice and what not. Why can't we just feed Elena some of my blood and she will be a vampire by the end of the night. I had asked Stefan and Elena that but they refused.

So right now I was hoping to get wasted and then later on have a bite. I hadn't picked my victim yet but I had my eye open. I was about to order another drink when someone spoke to me.

"Damon, what are you doing?" oh great, blondie. I turned slowly and grinned at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm drinking away my sorrows." I replied and showed her my now nearly empty glass. Caroline looked at me and took my glass away.

"How many have you had?" she asked and I was close to laughing.

"About 10. Why?" I raised my eyebrow at her and she smirked. What the fuck is going on?

"Becuase you're coming with me." and with that she had a hold on my arm and was now dragging me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked when she unlocked her car, gesturing for me to get in.

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"To the boarding house. Elijah wants to make a deal." I huffed and thought that if I was in a car with barbie vampire...why not have some fun...

"You are really annoying sometimes." I blurted out but for some strange reason it had no affect on her.

"That is the drink talking Damon." she said and started to drive down the muddy road that led to my house.

"How do you know?" I said and smirked at her, she was pulling up to the house now and getting out.

"Because you are more of an ass then usual." with that she walked into the large house and sat down on the couch.

I walked in behind her and noticed that Stefan, Elena and Caroline were sat on one of the couches and Bonnie and Jeremy were sat on the other couch. The last person I noticed was Elijah. He was standing next to the fire place with a picture in his hand.

"Elijah, what do we owe the pleasure?" I said and sat down next to Bonnie on the couch. Elijah walked forward and pulled a jar with some yellow liquid in out of his pocket and set it on the table. He set the picture next to it.

From what I could see, the picture was of a young girl with brown hair and had features similar to Elijah's. Who was she?

"Here is something that will make sure you live after the sacrifice." he siad and Elena picked it up, examining it.

"How do you know it will work?" Stefan asked looking at the jar with Elena.

"It was spelled by a witch to make sure it works." he said. Well that was reasuring. I looked at the picture and confusion crossed my face.

"What do you want in return?" I asked and Elijah just smiled at me and pointed to the picture.

"I want Bonnie to use her magic and tell me where this girl is, preferably tonight." Everyone were looking at Bonnie and she nodded, but Jeremy deicded to speak. Oh Joy!

"Who is she?" he asked and looked at Elijah. He sighed and answered with a grave voice.

"She is the only one of my family who is not in a coffin." he said and Jeremy nodded.

I pondered on the idea of Elijah and this girl standing together. Wow, they would look a like.

"I need something that belonged to her." Bonnie said and she sat on teh floor whilst Jeremy was placing six candles around her. When did they get set up.

Elijah reached into his pocket again and held out a bracelet that had red and blue stones dangling fom it. It was beautiful. Bonnie reached up and took the bracelet, placing it on top of the photo. She started to chant in, Latin, I think. Her eyes were closed and the bracelet started to hover. After a couple of minutes the candles went out and the piece of jewelry fell to the floor.

"She is in Forks, Washington DC and she will be at a big, white house next to a waterfall and large baseball feild." Bonnie said while her eyes opened and she stood up. Elijah nodded and walked put the door, leaving the rest of us to just think about what was going on...

* * *

Klaus' POV:

I was sat on my newest victims couch in her house. She lived in a very tacky cottage just outside of California. To be honest I didn't know why I was still here part from the fact that I was meeting Greta here. She was always the willing type but I never expected her to work for me willingly.

I heard that Elijah were helping her father and brother to try and get her back. The thing funny about that was that she wasn't going to go back until she felt like it. Of course if she tried to go back before the sacrifice she would probably end up severly hurt or even dead... depends what my mood would be at the time.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate on the coffee table, so I picked it up and pressed the answer button. It was Greta.

"Hello, Love, I thought that you would be here by now to discuss the sacrifice." I said, my British accent rolling off my tongue. She chuckled lightly. She sounded nervouse... Why?

"Erm, I have some news for you and you will either like it or hate it." she replied and I could jut feel the antisipation rise up in me. I couldn't think of any news that would make her sound so nervouse. She was normally so confident and strong.

"Well what is it?"

"I found her. Isabella. I know where she is." Greta said and I could feel the anger boil up in me. That girl was a waste but I needed her for the sacrifice. Without her I couldn't make my hybrids.

I daggered her in the 16th century and then a week later the doppleganger lifted it out of her heart and ran. They both ran, never to be seen again. That was the only time someone got away from me.

Ever since she got away i vowed to never let anyone else get away. Since then no one has ever escaped.

I didn't realize how long I was thinking when Greta cleared her throat. I snapped back into reality and took a deep breath.

"Where is she?" I asked and waited for Greta to respond.

"Forks, Washington DC. I know where she will be at the time so I can follow her every move."

Silence.

"Klaus, we need her fro the sacrifice. If you want to get her before then, we have to leave now." she said and I just looked at her. What was I so afraid of? I mean I'm older then her and all I need is a few drops of blood, that's it.

I never knew why she refused to help me. Her excuse was always, 'Since when have you ever helped me?'. Whenever she said that I used to get so angry I needed to kill someone or punch a wall. Which I always did.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the phone, taking a deep breath.

"We will leave as soon as you are ready." I said and sat further into the couch, pressing the phone closer to my ear.

"I will be over in 10 minutes and then we can leave straight away." the line went dead and I placed the phone back on the coffee table. 10 minutes and then we would be going to get the girl who was an essential part to the sacrifice.

10 minutes and we would be going to get my sister...

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

Let me know :) Reveiws are always needed...good and bad!

Danika x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i am so sorry for not writing sooner its just been a hectik month, I mean last week i broke up for the six weeks and the week before i went on a school trip to Paris for 4 days on friday 13th-lots of bad luck. Anyway here is chapter 2 so i hope u enjoy and please reveiw because i cant believe that i got 20 reveiws for the first chapter 

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Twilight

POV'S: Klaus, Isabella, Bonnie

Enjoy!

Danika X

* * *

Klaus' POV:

The town that I was now driving through looked like the most boring place in America. There was nothing but green and clouds with no one around. And it was a saturday afternoon!

I had been driving for 5 hours now and the whole journey had been silent. Gretta just looked at the road, now and then looking in my direction. Her hair was braided to the side of her head and her clothes looked as though they cost a fortune. (**_Li__nk for Gretta's and Klaus' outfits on profile_**). If you put her next to one of the girls in this town she would probably look like a model. But that is beside the point. We were about 10 minutes away from the bottom drive way of the house. My stomach was doing back flips and my heart was racing.

"Klaus?" Gretta said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Love?"

"What is the plan?" she asked confidently, smiling as her brown eyes gazed at my blue ones. I thought for a moment before giving her an answer.

"Well, you will go in there and give her an aneurysm and make the people with her not able to move, then I will come in and take her." I said as I pulled up as far away from the house where we weren't in hearing range. She nodded to herslef and got out the car.

"I will give you a minute until I start walking up." I say when I see her figure retreating up the driveway. I got out the car and casually leaned against it, waiting for the minute to tick by...

* * *

Isabella's POV:

All of the Cullens were looking at me now and I could feel my cheeks go warm and pink as I tried to shift my eyes from their gaze. I looked to my shoes and didn't look up or say a word.

Edward was looking betrayed from what I could see and my heart started to beat faster by the minute. I looked around the room at all of the golen eyes that were pin-pointed at me.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett looked curious while Rosalie just looked bitchie, like she was going to use this against me.

Stupid Bitch!

To be honest I was a bot scared to look at Edward and Alice, but I did and boy did they look mad. I gulped efore answering.

"I...I" I stuttered and that's when I felt it. A sharp pain going through my head.

The Cullens looked at me like I was an alien before their gazes switched to concern when I dropped to my knees and many painful screams escaped my mouth.

The searing pain kept getting stronger and stronger as heard footsteps walk into the house. From the corner of my eye I could just make out that Alice was trying to move-but she couldn't. She was frozen to the spot.

At that moment another scream escaped my mouth and dark veins started to crawl up my neck to my face.

Oh Shit.

I quickly hid my face until I saw some shoes walk into the living room. Just as I looked up the pain started to weaken and the veins slowly disapeared under my smooth, pale skin.

A women stood before me, a grin plastered on her face with a glint in her chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was the same colour and if you compared her to the women of Forks, then she would look like a model. By now the pain was entirely gone and I stood up facing the women.

"Who are you?" I asked and she grinned again before looking towards the entrance of the living room. Just then a man came through the door. A man with a face I knew all too well. A man who has coursed distruction for the past millenium.

Klaus.

My knees started to tremble but I kept my pokerface non the same. I turned my head to hear Alice gasp and fear strike through her beautiful golden eyes.

"Aahh, Isabella, have you lost your sense in style over the years?" he asked and cupped my face. I immediatley pulled out of his hold and glared at him.

"Do you really think I would walk around in my designer clothes in a town like this? Niklaus, why are you here?" I replied and met his cold, blue eyes that held so many secrets and lies.

I almost forgot that the Cullens were hear when I heard Edward growl as Klaus caressed my cheek. I slapped his hand away and stood next to Edward.

"Bella, who is he?" I heard Esme ask from where she was frozen next to Carlisle. I was about to reply when Klaus beat me to it.

"I am someone that dear Isabella holds close to her heart, isn't that right darling?" he said and everyone turned their gaze towards me.

"Used to be close to my heart, not anymore." I replied and Edward smiled and tried to kiss my cheek but I cought the drift that he couldn't so I leaned up and kissed his instead. I turned my body to Klaus and next thing I knew he was infront of me, grasping my arm.

"What do you want Niklaus?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"It is time!" he said and dragged me out of the house with the women following. I looked towards the hosue and could see that the Cullen's could move again. Esme was stood near the window frowning while someone was trying to get out the house...but they couldn't.

Damn Witch!

I looked up at Klaus and he was opening the front passenger door for me. He looked at me, waiting for me to climb in before he slammed my door shut and walked over to his side of the car.

From the corner of my eye I could see that the wicth had got into the back. My gaze switched from the witch to my brother-who was now backing out of the drive.

The car drive was silent for a few moments before I decided to speak.

"Why did you drag me out of there?" I asked but he didn't look at me, his cold blue eyes just stared at the dirt road in front of him. I cleared my throat and repeated my question. Luckily this time he acknowledged me.

My eyes locked witth his as he thought of an answer.

"Well, a. I wanted to make a scene-"

"Like usual." I cut in and heard him growl lowly.

"And b. I knew you wouldn't come by will." he said simply and I scoffed.

"How do you know that? You could of said...'Hi Isabella, look, it is time for the sacrifice would you please come with me?'" I replied and he looked at me in a knowing way.

Okay so I would probably not have come but I would never of admitted that.

"Really?" he asked looking once again at the road.

"Yes, really." I said and looked towards the road myself. We were now on the highway and leaving Forks, Washington. There was one thing that I had not asked yet...Where were we going?

"Klaus?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" I asked curiosity evident in my voice.

"Mystic Falls!"

...

* * *

Bonnie's POV:

Elijah had just left the boarding house and the room was silent. No would say a word. From what I could tell from everyone's faces was that one question was on everyone's mind...Who was this girl?

I looked around the room to see that Damon still had the photo. At that moment I remembered something that could possibly help us understand who she is. Since no one was going to talk I better speak out before my chance is gone.

"Erm, when I did the spell for Elijah it also allowed me to know who she is and why Elijah wanted to know where she was." I said just loud enough for everyone to hear. All faces turned in my direction and I gave a nervous smile.

Before I knew what was going on Damon was by my side asking who the girl was. God what was the matter with him today, as soon as he saw that picture of the girl he looks as though he can't live without her. I would love to see her turn him down if they ever meet.

Hahahaha, watch the big, badass vampire, Damon Salvatore get rejected would be the highlight of my life, hahaha!

Anyway, back to reality, everyone was looking at me waiting for me to explain but I couldn't really do that until Damon shut his fucking mouth!

"Damon! If you don't shut up then I can't give you answers!" I shouted at him and he immediately backed away and sat on his favourite couch.

"Thank you." I said before taking a depp breath and continuing. "Right, well, the girl is called Isabella and she was turned at the age of 18. The reason Elijah wants her is because she is part of the sacrifice-"

"What do you mean part of the sacrifice?" Stefan asked, cutting me off. I looked at him and glared, he put his hands up in mock surrender.

Stupid Vampire!

"If you let me finish." i said. "Her part of the sacrifice is simple. All she needs to do is once the sacrifice begins she has to stand next to where the doppleganger will be killed. Before Klaus kills the doppleganger he needs to have a couple of drops of blood from the human he fed on to complete his transition." I said and everyone looked at me in confusion.

"So let me get this straight." Damon began. "For Klaus to complete the sacrifice he needs to have a few drops of blood from the human he fed on to complete his transition to complete the sacrifice?" he said and I nodded.

No one looked as confused as before but at least they understood a bit more.

I am just dredding when Klaus comes to town...

* * *

I know, I know it si very short but I couldn't think of anything else to write because i am trying to get ideas hahaha.

Anyway the next chapter will be were Bella comes to Mystic Falls with Klaus cant wait but i will put the links for Gretta's and Klaus' outfits on my profile

till next time and please reveiw cheers

Danika X


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people so thank you for the many reviews for this fan-fic so far and i have had some questions that i would love to answer...

Dark-Supernatural-Angel

No Bella won't die in the sacrifice Klaus just needs a few drops of blood...

Anyway back to the story, Damon and Bella will not meet in this chapter but they will in the next one...

Enjoy!

POV'S: Isabella, Alice.

* * *

Isabella's POV:

Right now, I was bored out of my mind. I am in a car with my hybrid brother and a witch, who i would gladly kill, and we have been driving for 4 HOURS! Ugh! Seriously why cant we stop i need a serious make over. You see my fashion sense is actually da bom but cant really wear designer clothes in a small town where you are trying to look human.

No one has spoken since Nik told me that we were going to Mystic Falls. I wonder where my phone is?! Hmm! I searched through my pockets and finally found it. (**_phone on profile_**) I opened it up, thank god it was on silent, and saw that Alice had texted me three times. I opened up the messages and read them.

_Hey where are you?_

_Bella, Edward is going crazy!_

_Hey, erm, we are following in the car behind you :/!_

I deleted the messages and quickly replied.

_Hey Alice, as far as I know we are going to Mystic Falls and the sacrifice will be on the next full moon-which is on Saturday and OK be careful try not to get caught by Klaus. Cya later x!_

I sent the text and pocketed my phone. Before looking up at Niklaus, his eyes were focused on the road and he was pulling his concentration face...Eyes squinted, tongue to the right of mouth and slightly hanging out.

I mentally laughed and if I could I would take a picture-make it last longer hahaha! His eyes darted towards mine through the mirror in front of him and he smiled. I smiled back and looked down, thinking of conversation.

"Where are we going once we get to Mystic Falls?" I asked and looked up at him. Through the mirror I could still see the brother I had when I was human. But now, he is just a faded memory.

"We will be going to my mansion were you will change into something that is actually nice." he replied and looked towards the road again.

I sighed and looked out the window at the landscape rushing by. I wish this was over so I could carry on with my life.

About an hour passed and we were pulling up in front of the biggest mansion I have ever seen. Trust Nik to buy this place.

The car stopped in the drive way and Klaus opened my door, dragging me out.

I stumbled as I got out of the car, my brothers grip tightening. I really didn't know why he did this. I am not 10 years old anymore.

Anyway, I followed him and we ended up in a large white house which could only be bought by my big brother. I stared at the house in awe as it was bigger than the Cullens; speaking of which i just heard their car pull up near the hedge outside of the driveway.

"Hurry up sister." Klaus yelled when he saw that the distance between us was becoming more spacious by the second. I snapped my head up and looked at him apologetically, whilst walking up to him. We had now reached a big staircase inside the house and Klaus started to walk up it.

As I followed my brother I could see the huge paintings on all of the walls- most probably painted by Nik. As my eyes scanned the beautiful landscapes and paintings, one framed painting caught my eye. It was a portrait of me in 1672, I was wearing a cornflower blue dress with my hair curled upwards.

I started to hurry up the stairs as I thought how Niklaus got that portrait for I had not seen him for 1000 years. He must of had spies surrounding me and my siblings. My foot finally reached the last step and Klaus was stood waiting for me.

My eyes met his and I could see a small glimmer of love in those cold eyes that held so much pain and loss. He looked st me silently and began walking, yet again, to a room that looked to be near the front of the house. We reached the door and he turned, smiling to me, and leading me into the room.

To say that it was beautiful was an understatement. It was huge with a balcony, en-suite bathroom, walk in closet and a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. My eyes scanned the walls with landscapes of desserts, waterfalls, sunsets and many more. My eyes, once again, darted up to Nik's and he motioned me to go in the room.

As soon as my foot went through the door I flashed to my bed and jumped on it, testing how bouncy it was...

It was very bouncy!

I could hear my brother clear his throat and I immediately sat up and looked at him. Annoyance and amusement crossed his face as his eyes held more light than usual. It reminded me of when we were human; but that was long ago, in the past. And you have to let go of your past!

"Get dressed into something that you would actually wear without wanting to puke, we are going to the Grill." he said and my head snapped up, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded and went to my wardrobe looking at my many clothes. Thank God someone updated it for when I come here.

About twenty minutes later I had finally picked an outfit to wear. **_(Link on_** _**Profile)**_

I walked down stairs and saw that Nik and the witch were waiting for me by the front door. Her face held that of annoyance, why? Why did she not like me? What did I do to her?

I got pulled out of my inner banter when i heard the door open and Niklaus start to walk out. My feet immediately started to tread behind my brother, my heels clicking of the floor and onto the gravel. He ran to the car and within seconds it was started and ready to pull out of the giant mansion that was my new home.

Again, I was in the back while the caramel toned witch was in the front. Seriously, what was her problem? As i got lost in my thoughts I remembered that The Cullens were following us. I could faintly smell them. They probably went to buy a house here or get rooms in a hotel. Why they were trying to save me I do not know! No one could defeat Klaus once this curse was broken.

No one!

My eyes suddenly drifted to the outside of the car and I realized that the car was just parking in the parking lot of Bar/Restaurant.

This must be the Grill, I thought to myself as I got out the car and followed the witch and Klaus into the building. From the inside the place looked pretty nice. It was filled with highs school students though. High school students who wouldn't stop acting as though they owned the world.

I know I shouldn't say that but it's true, I could rip their hearts out before they could even blink. But I shouldn't be thinking about that, I am with my brotehr and the sacrfice is on Saturday. I need to get ready for that. I need to support my brother.

I walked behind Nik, over to the bar were a man with sandy, blonde hair was sitting, marking what looked like tests, must be a teacher. The man looked over at Klaus, politely nodded, and went back to grading the tests. I inwardly chuckled to myself, if he knew who Klaus was, he wouldn't be so polite or clueless. Klaus sat down at the bar and ordered himself a whiskey whilst getting the witch a white wine.

Classy aren't we!

He looked towards me and silently asked what I wanted.

"Bourbon on the Rocks." I said and a smirk immediately put itself upon his face.

"Brave girl." he replied, handing me the drink. I took it from him and downed half of it in one gulp before answering him.

"Shut up, I'm your sister, I could rip your head off before you even blink." I looked at him to see him turning around and trying to ignore my comment. You see i died and finished the transition before Nik, and my mother gave me extra...everything.

Which means I am faster, stronger, have better hearing sight etc and, get this, i can compel other Originals. Which has it's perks sometimes.

I sat down next to him and just drank my drink, slowly, savoring the taste, not even bothering to listen to Klaus and the witch talk about the sacrifice. I sighed in their direction but neither looked up. Well that failed!

I looked around the bar to find that the teacher now had a teenage boy with him. He had brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. He was a vampire, just over a century and a half by the smell. They were talking very quickly and I know that I could of listened, but I just couldn't be bothered. My eyes slowly drifted above them to the wall were a lovely painting of a waterfall was.

It was truly beautiful. I looked at it for a couple of seconds then I felt eyes on me. I looked down to see the vamp and teacher looking at me.

Creeps

I looked into their eyes and it looked like they had saw me before...but I have never seen them before. I mentally shook my head and winked at them, downing the rest of my drink and turned my head to see Klaus looking at me. I smiled and out my glass on the counter and he got up with Greta following.

I guess we are leaving. I forced a sigh from my lips and pushed myself off the counter and walked out. All the while feeling their eyes on me.

* * *

Alice Pov:

OMG, that guy just dragged Bella out and I can't move. None of us could. I looked over at Edward and saw the hurt in his eyes. He was gonna get her back...we all were. I could hear a car pull out of the drive-way and slowly fade as it drove away. I tried to runt o the door and found that I could finally move and so could the rest of my family. We immediately ran to the cars and drove after Bella.

I was in the volvo with Edward, Carlisle and Jasper, and everyone else were in the jeep behind us. I couldn't believe what just happened. I mean who was that guy and why couldn't we move and why did he just take her?

Loads of questions were swimming round my head and it was starting to give me a headache.

Crazy, I know because vampires can't get headaches. I looked over at Edward and saw his hands slightly start to tighten on the steering wheel as we could faintly smell Bella now.

I quickly took out my phone and decided to take a risk of texting Bella.

_Hey where are you?_

I text her and looked up ate Edward waiting for a reply I could see Edward was trying to keep his anger under control, which must be really hard right now. I checked my phone again and I had no texts back from Bella, so I tried again.

_Bella, Edward is going crazy!_

I sent it and waited again, looking out my window as I did. My hand was locked with Jasper's and Edward was glaring at the car in front What the-

I smelt the air and soon found that Bella's scent was in the car in front. Well that was fun.

Suddenly my phone started buzzing, alerting me that I had a message. I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened the text that Bella had sent.

_Hey Alice, as far as I know we are going to Mystic Falls and the sacrifice will be on the next full moon-which is on Saturday and OK be careful try not to get caught by Klaus. Cya later x!_

I sighed in relief that she was okay but then my eyes sprung back to the text.

Sacrifice? What sacrifice?

I decided not to text her and just focus on rescuing her. Everything will be alright, I kept repeating that in my head until I believed it.

_An Hour Later..._

It has been an hour and we were driving up to this big house in a small town called Mystic Falls. Bella's car had just pulled up and they were getting out now. I decided to speak, knowing everyone behind us would hear.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked looking around the car and then out the back window to see the rest of my family.

"I say we march in there and get our Bella back!" Emmett said and I could hear Jasper chuckle lightly. I smiled, he must be under a lot of pressure right now. I can't even imagine how much emotions he is getting off everyone.

"No!" Carlisle's voice broke me from my trance and my head snapped up to his, I looked at him, like everyone else, waiting for him to continue. "We need to get to a hotel, get some rest and tomorrow we will figure the rest out." he said and with that Edward drove to the nearest hotel.

_At The_ Hotel...

We arrived at the hotel and booked rooms for everyone, once that was done we all went to our rooms to discuss what to do next.

"I thought we were gonna rest." Emmett wined and Rosalie playfully whacked him on the arm causing me and Jasper to snicker at his smirking face.

"Alright, everyone, I think we should discuss how we are going to get Bella back, but first I want someone to go round town and ask around for Bella." Carlisle said and me and Rosalie immediately piped up at that.

"We'll go!" Rose said and I continued.

"Yeah, we could ask around in the town square and places like that." I finished and me and Rose looked at each other smiling.

"Alright." Carlisle said and we quickly went to our rooms before telling them that we were going to get changed first.

(**_Outfits on Profile)_ **

They were ready in a matter of minutes and out the door, speeding to the red Ferrari. I looked over to Rosalie and smiled before speeding out of the drive-way and heading in the direction of the Grill.

The drive was quiet yet it didn't last long. Before I knew it, the car was parking in the car park of the Grill.

"So, what are we doing?" Rosalie asked me before walking towards the entrance of the bar.

"We are going to ask around to see if anyone has seen Bella, and get a couple of drinks." I replied and walked over to the bar, whilst Rosalie followed suit and from the corner of my eye I could see her sit next to me.

"What can I get you lovely ladies tonight?" the guy behind asked us and I smiled at him. He was definitely cute with his short blonde hair and blue eyes. From what I could see he had a fairly good package of abs and a friendly smile on his face. I looked over at Rose and motioned for her to go first. She nodded and began talking.

"I'll have a vodka and coke and my sister will have the same thanks." she said and smiled at the boy. I looked over at his name tag and it read 'Matt'. Nice name, I thought. Matt walked away to get our drinks and I took that as the opportunity to look around the bar. It was filled with High School students and as I looked around, I saw a said High School student talking to a middle-aged looking man. My eyes stayed on them and I sniffed the air a little. I quickly picked up Bella's scent and it was near the two men. I turned around to tell Rosalie, when Matt came back with our drinks.

I smiled up at him and gave him the right amount of money for our drinks and nudged Rosalie, her head turned to me, confusion in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" she asked and took a gulp of her drink.

"I found someone who might of seen Bella." I replied and her smirk quickly played itself on her beautiful, flawless face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" she replied and motioned for me to show her where the people were. I got up out of my seat, drink in hand and walked over to the two men, Rosalie right behind me.

They looked up once Rosalie reached me and smiled. The younger one decided to talk first.

"Hi. Can we help you with anything?" he asked and I smiled in return to the friendly, but wary, tone in his voice. I reached into my pocket to get a picture of Bella, whilst Rosalie answered.

"Yes, you can..." she said and I finished her sentence.

"Have you seen this girl before?" I asked and held the photo out to them, I immediately saw recognition in their eyes.

"Erm, no w-we haven't" the younger one stuttered and Rosalie laughed dryly. But the older one looked unfazed by the fact that we were searching for Bella, he just looked curious.

"Are you working for Klaus?" he asked and that, I did not expect. I shook my head frantically and Rosalie made a disgusted face. He took that as a signal to continue. "Yeah, we saw her, she left about 20 minutes ago, why?" he asked. Happiness sprung to my feature in a millie-second and i started bouncing on the spot slightly. Rosalie just shook her head and said thank you before dragging me out the bar.

"Let's go tell Carlisle." my sister exclaimed and we raced to the car, heading home.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 3, and i am so sorry that it has been months, i am just lazy sometimes and i had really bad writers block but i promise as soon as this is posted i am writing the next chapter. hope u enjoyed that and please review.

cheers

-Danika X


End file.
